bagel_placefandomcom-20200214-history
Harold
|episode count = 49 |tdi team = Killer Bass |tda team = Screaming Gaffers |tdwt team = Team Victory |tdi eliminated = X-Treme Torture |tda eliminated = 2008: A Space Owen |tdwt eliminated = Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan |tdi place = 13th |tda place = 5th |tdwt place = 17th |eliminated = TDI: X-Treme Torture TDA: 2008: A Space Owen TDWT: Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan |place = TDI: 13th TDA: 5th TDWT: 17th |relationship = Beth (one-sided attraction on her side) Heather (formerly attracted) Leshawna (broken up, currently attracted to) |friends = Beth, Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Justin, Leshawna, Owen, Sadie, Trent |enemies = Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, Ezekiel |family = Brother, mother, sister |voice = Brian Froud}} Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V was a camper on Total Drama Island as a member of the Killer Bass. He was also a cast member on Total Drama Action, and was placed on the Screaming Gaffers. He later competed on Total Drama World Tour as a member of Team Victory. He was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Personality A skinny, awkward-looking guy, Harold takes immense pride in his numerous "mad skills." Although he isn't much to look at and is often disrespected by many of the other contestants, including his own teammates, Harold is actually an incredibly resourceful young man of many talents and has won several challenges, both for himself and his various teams. Harold's geeky interests, his somewhat poor personal hygiene, and his know-it-all personality often make him an outcast among his fellow contestants and a perfect target for bully Duncan. Although Duncan hates Harold for his uncool ways and Harold hates Duncan for his bad attitude, it appears the two have begrudging respect for one another at the same time. A telling confessional Harold makes in One Million Bucks, B.C. points out that both are willing to put their differences aside when forced to work together. In Total Drama Island, Harold develops a crush on Leshawna and, although she is initially put off by the strange boy, she eventually comes to see him as a true and loyal friend. He has an interest in music, as evidenced by his skills in beat boxing, keyboard, and rapping. Harold was also one of four boys to be in The Drama Brothers, and sometimes interrupted the songs in Total Drama World Tour to add his own hip-hop section. Harold is also known to be very confident in his knowledge and will not hesitate to correct other contestants, or even Chris, if they present information that is false or inaccurate. Total Drama Island with Leshawna.]] Harold is the ninth person to arrive at Camp Wawanakwa in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1. Unlike other contestants who are disappointed by the island, Harold is satisfied, claiming that it is "more favorable to his skills". When Leshawna arrives, Harold's social ignorance leads him to accidentally make an insensitive remark about her appearance and behavior, calling her "real big, and loud". Leshawna misinterprets this as an insult and promptly tries to attack him, but gets restrained by DJ and Bridgette. Harold is placed on the Killer Bass, where he is immediately met with hostility from Duncan. Misfortune favors Harold throughout the first challenge, where his turn at diving off the cliff leads him painfully land on his crotch. His foul luck continues in the hot tub building challenge, where he continuously gets accidentally hit by objects when his team are working. Harold's team ends up building a faulty hot tub and loses the challenge. with his resourcefulness.]] Deemed the team's weak link due to his poor physical skills, Harold is constantly blamed for his team's losses by Courtney. Such instances include The Big Sleep where Courtney belittles him for coming in last, as well as scolding him for snoring too loudly in Dodgebrawl and keeping everyone awake. During the dodgeball challenge, after displaying poor ball handling skills, Courtney forces Harold to sit out for the majority of the game. Harold is finally given a chance to play by Geoff. Eventually at the end, he ends up being the last standing member of his team, and is faced against Owen, one of the strongest dodgeball players on the Gophers. To everyone's shock, Harold manages to evade all of Owen's power throws, thanks to his figure-skating skills. Renewing his team's hope, they instruct him to catch Owen's ball, since he's terrible at throwing and is the only chance to win. Harold succeeds, securing the ball and the first win for the Killer Bass, earning their respect. Harold's surprises don't end there, with him proving his worth yet again in Not Quite Famous. After the Killer Bass experience a series of misfortunes that prevents their designated talent from performing, the only one remaining is Harold. Left with no choice, Courtney and Bridgette reluctantly send Harold out as their final act. To everyone's amazement, Harold lets off an incredible beatbox display that even impresses the Screaming Gophers. His efforts earn him a perfect score of nine from Chef Hatchet, winning the challenge for the Bass for the second time in a row. Harold's conflict with Duncan escalates over the season, where he finds himself repeatedly targeted by the bully for torment and pranks. This gradually escalates over the season, before reaching a peak during If You Can't Take The Heat...., due to Harold's disgusting habit of leaving his dirty clothes around the cabin, Duncan recruits DJ and Geoff to teach Harold a lesson. When the challenge begins, Geoff secretly takes all of Harold's clothes, before signalling DJ, who spills a bucket of water on Harold. The latter is forced to change out of his wet clothes, and upon returning to the cabin he finds all of his pants gone. All he finds is a thong underwear and is forced to wear this without any pants over them, earning laughter from his teammates. A while later, Geoff claims he has returned all of Harold's clothes to the cabin, so Harold goes back to change, unaware that the guys have soaked his underwear in hot sauce. After putting them on, Harold experiences an intense burning sensation in his nether regions and jumps into the lake to cool off. With no other clothes left, Harold enters the kitchen wearing his pajamas, and tells the guys this was his last resort and if they wanted to see him naked they could go ahead. The guys explain all they want is a confession of Harold's guilt and the pranks will stop, but Harold continues to deny responsibility for leaving his clothes on the cabin floor. Geoff then offers Harold a sandwich, which he accepts due to being hungry, only to discover the sandwich was made from his own underwear. Once night falls and Harold falls asleep, the guys play one last prank on him, and carry his bed to the docks while he's asleep naked. Harold awakens the next day to discover he's stark naked outside, in plain view of several girls swimming in the lake. Harold finally submits and confesses his crime, while promising never to leave his clothes around the cabin again. Satisfied the guys throw his clothes back to him, and he runs in the cabin to get dressed. to get revenge at Duncan.]] Despite having taught him a lesson, Duncan and Geoff don't leave Harold alone, and persist with their pranks throughout Basic Straining. His torment includes: having his underwear made into s'mores, hooking his underwear to deliver a wedgie, drinking kitchen grease which he thought was apple juice, and finally having his bed smeared with peanut butter. Meanwhile, Duncan had won over Courtney's affection with Harold witnessing their kiss through a window. After the Killer Bass lose the challenge, Harold finds himself in the bottom two with Courtney. To everyone's shock Harold receives the final marshmallow and Courtney is eliminated, even though Geoff protests there were at least three people who did not vote for her. A flashback reveals Harold was the one who rigged the votes to eliminate Courtney, in order to get back at Duncan for his bullying. .]] In X-Treme Torture, Harold is selected for the mud-skiing challenge, with Heather as the driver. He quickly loses balance and is dragged along the ground, but is still able to grab all of his team's flags. Not wanting the Bass to win, Heather tries to cut Harold's cord using a knife. However, while her back is turned, a low-hanging tree branch snags her top and rips it off, exposing her bare chest for Harold to see. Heavily distracted by this sight, Harold loses focus and smashes into a rock and costs his team the challenge, though Harold is very pleased at having seen "boobies." Meanwhile, Bridgette and Gwen had earlier discovered that Leshawna had been receiving anonymous love poems. That night, Harold is eliminated for his performance, and before departing he states he "loved, lost and saw boobies." He then reveals he was the one who had written the poems for Leshawna, and that he was in love with her. Touched, he and Leshawna share a kiss before Harold is taken away on the Boat of Losers. from a furious Courtney at Playa Des Losers.]] In Haute Camp-ture, during his stay at Playa Des Losers, Harold's actions of rigging the votes to eliminate Courtney have been discovered, and he is shown hiding from Courtney who is hunting him down. Feeling hungry and unable to come out into the open, Harold begs Trent for some bologna. Eventually, Courtney finds Harold behind a bush and proceeds to beat him with a lamp post before wrapping him with it. While describing his opinion on the final five, Harold explains that he is frightened by Heather, dislikes Duncan and in love with Leshawna. While he wanted to support Leshawna, he is blackmailed by Courtney to support Duncan. When Courtney accidentally votes for Leshawna, Harold becomes angered, thinking that she's just voting her off to spite him. The two then begin slapping each other before falling into the pool. In The Very Last Episode, Really!, Harold is among those who root for Owen, even before he announced the party he is going to hold. When Owen wins in his ending, Owen hugs both Ezekiel and Harold. talk with Heather.]] During Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Leshawna broke up with Harold, saying their relationship went too fast and the moment on the Dock of Shame was just a fleeting, emotional moment. Harold seems to have accepted the break up, though afterwards he promises he will win her over eventually. When the contestants begin to form teams on their own to find the case containing the million dollars, Harold finds it hard to find a partner and wound up teaming up with Heather, who also has no partner due to her actions throughout the season. Harold offers to make Heather his friend, though she rejects him. After acquiring the case, Heather betrays Harold and uses the para-glider Harold built to glide to the docks herself. However, the glider falls apart mid-flight and she crashes into a beaver dam. Despite her betrayal, Harold meets up with Heather again and offers her a ride on his canoe. After a heart-to-heart talk, Harold allows Heather to team up with him again. Upon reaching the campsite, the two of them were chased by Leshawna on an ATV and into the lake. Just as they are about to climb out of the water, they were caught by the stampede of contestants and fall into the lake again. Due to this, Harold is among those who qualifies for Total Drama Action. Total Drama Action Leshawna back to no success.]] From the beginning of the season, Harold attempts to make a big impression on his fellow cast mates. He is chosen by Gwen to be on the Screaming Gaffers after claiming he is into movie-making and movies in general, though Gwen only so to make him stop talking. As a running gag, Harold often mentions having a skill he learn from camps owned by a man named Steve. While he's still clumsy like before, Harold is very eager to help his team out. Despite their break up last season, Harold still holds feelings for Leshawna and is determined to win her over. However Leshawna continues to ignore him, though it is hinted that she still have feelings for him, as shown by how she is willing to vote off her friend Gwen in The Chefshank Redemption for smacking Harold on the head with a shovel. from the previous season.]] Meanwhile, Harold's conflict with Duncan escalates as Duncan had found out that it was Harold who rigged the votes last season against Courtney and caused her elimination. Duncan has also intensified his bullying towards Harold, which includes calling him by his embarrassing middle name "Doris" and mocking his failed attempts to impress Leshawna. It is because of their feud that both boys refuse Leshawna's offer of forming an alliance. When it is discovered that Leshawna had lied to the entire team in order to claim the reward of a previous challenge, Harold is the only person defending her, but is still hurt to see her being selfish and stood so low to claim a reward. .]] Harold proves his worth in Masters of Disasters by unlocking the hatch of the submarine during the second challenge, using the skills that he had picked up a "Picky Steve's Lock Picking Camp." This saved the entire cast from drowning during the challenge as the whole thing had gone horribly wrong. In Full Metal Drama, Duncan and Harold clash heads to see who is the better team mate. When the Killer Grips are regrouping to plan their next assault, Harold forces Duncan to admit that he has respect for him deep down to which Duncan did in order for them to escape. Outside their base, the Killer Grips prepare their final assault on the Gaffers but they are thwarted by the combine efforts of Harold and Duncan. As a reward, Chris allows Duncan and Harold to take a look at the contents of the Trunk of Mind-Blowing Secrets but to their surprise, the trunk is empty. .]] As the season progresses, Harold continues to clash heads with Duncan and Heather. Despite their arguments, they have one thing in common; they still hate Leshawna for her lying to the point that they leave her in the vault for the entire challenge in Ocean's Eight - Or Nine. Even so, Harold continue to defend Leshawna at times. This changes in Million Dollar Babies when the contestants discover that Leshawna had been bad mouthing them, calling Harold's attempt to win over her pathetic. Absolutely heart broken, Harold ignores Leshawna for most of the episode until she gives an apologetic cheer to everyone. As a result, Harold and Duncan forgive Leshawna and voted for Heather instead. When the teams are merged in the next episode, Leshawna finally manages to get Duncan and Harold into an alliance by forcing them to work together. In Super Hero-Id however, the two of them team up with Justin and votes her off though it takes some convincing from Courtney to make Harold to vote for her. During the elimination ceremony, Harold tearfully beg Leshawna to forgive and she accepts. .]] Harold's alliance with Justin and Duncan continue in The Princess Pride with the three of them completing the first challenge with ease. After Justin falls in love with Courtney, he enlist Harold's help to defeat Duncan to which Harold agrees. However, Harold was later betrayed by Justin and proceeds to mock Harold, claiming that Harold would had done the same if Leshawna is the prize. Ultimately, Justin lost the challenge and is eliminated with Harold and Duncan the only people who bid him farewell, albeit mockingly or in an annoying tone. Without anymore alliances holding them back, Harold and Duncan continue their feud in Get a Clue, with Harold trying to catch Duncan with a complicated trap in order to steal his prints and DNA only for his plan to backfire on him. Later, Harold accuse him being the culprit behind Chris' "murder" after finding one of Duncan's hair next to Chris's corpse. In Rock n' Rule, Harold teams up with Lindsay and Beth to eliminate Duncan in hoping that it will make Courtney lose focus on the competition. However, Duncan is declare safe that night after Lindsay accidentally voted for herself. Harold and Duncan partner up again in Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen, during the first kung-fu challenge, with Harold being the student and Duncan being the master. Under Duncan's tutelage, Harold undergoes odd and extensive training such as waxing all of Chris's cars, doing push ups with Duncan and a moose on his back and catching bees with a pair of chopsticks. While training with a punching bag, Duncan manage to bring out Harold's true strength by telling him that he kissed Leshawna. After defeating the girls, the two are pitted against each other for the final challenge. Despite having the opportunity to do so, the both them refuse to sabotage the other and even help one another to reach the top with the promise of sharing the reward together. However, Owen, under orders from Chris, tricks Harold into punching Duncan by telling him that Leshawna Jr. (the snail that Harold adopted earlier in the episode) to do so. Although Harold initially refuses, Harold ultimately punches Duncan after he insulted Leshawna and wins the challenge. As he enjoys the feast prepared by Courtney and Beth, Harold releases Leshawna Jr., to his dismay. With his new found confidence, Harold begins to give Duncan a taste of his own medicine by putting rocks underneath his bed in 2008: A Space Owen, giving Duncan a backache. When Harold questions Beth about the existence of Brady again, she mistakenly believes that Harold has a crush on her. Throughout the episode, Duncan's pet tarantula, Scruffy, often winds up on Harold, even in the Vomit Comet. The last encounter killed Scruffy, devastating Duncan. After the challenge has ended, Harold found out that the true purpose of Owen's return and confronts him for betraying them. He attempts to vote off Owen but he is eliminated instead by Owen and Duncan (for killing Scruffy). After his insult, Harold pulls Duncan's pants down before Chef Hatchet tosses him into the Lame-o-sine. Before being driven off, Harold continues to warn the others to watch out for Owen. In The Aftermath: IV, when the finale ended up in a tie, Harold suggests that Duncan and Beth played a contortionist challenge but this too ended up in a tie. Harold's question involves the finalists to draw a fictional animal. He is impressed with both Beth's "Haricorn" with wings and Duncan's samurai sword/fighter plane, even though the latter isn't an animal. After Total Drama Action has ended, Harold joins Trent, Justin and Cody into forming a band known as The Drama Brothers, with Harold as their beatboxer under the alias "H-Bomb." It wasn't long that the band broke up and Harold decides to go solo after Trent insults his beat boxing talent. It is shown that Harold also wrote his own biography but it appears that the book was poorly reviewed to the point a fan even throws a copy back at him. He reunites with the band before the Gemmies and joins the other contestants in stopping Chris from hosting his new show. Harold come up with the plan to slow the Dirtbags' bus by using a giant bra as a sling shot to launch chocolates at them. After several events, Harold is among those who qualifies for the next season. Total Drama World Tour When Harold arrives at the airport in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, he begins to comment on Owen's aerophobia, which annoyed Noah and prompts him to make a sarcastic comment. Like Courtney, Harold is one of the few contestants to be excited about the idea of singing in the season. At Egypt, Harold is partnered with DJ and Leshawna and are the first to make it out of the pyramid, albeit with some difficulties such as being attacked by scarabs and DJ breaking a mummified dog. They are soon join by Lindsay, Bridgette, and Ezekiel and are dubbed Team Victory. For the next challenge in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Harold mainly serves as his team leader. While his team mates complains of receiving a stick as their reward, Harold believe he could used as a weapon to defend them from sand snakes though he accidentally poked Ezekiel in the eye. After his team got lost, Harold found out that the stick is actually a divining rod and uses it to guide his team to the Nile River. During Rowin' Time, Harold tells Ezekiel to fend off the crocodiles but he loses the stick in the process, causing their team to lose. Blaming Ezekiel for their loss, Harold angrily stamps Ezekiel's passport several times. 's commercial.]] As before, Harold is still in love with Leshawna, even when she rejected him several times. He shows jealousy when Leshawna fawns over the newcomer, Alejandro. In addition to this, Leshawna has seem become less patient with Harold, frequently scolding him. At the beginning of Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Harold correct Chris on mixing Chinese and Japanese culture despite their destination being Japan. Annoyed, Chris order Chef Hatchet to slice open the plane's door, sucking out the contestants out of the plane. When Harold and the others land in the giant rice bowl, Harold is excited to be in Japan, and claims to know everything about it. This earn Harold a scolding from Leshawna, who says that what Harold "knows" about Japan just got them thrown out of the plane. Right before the second challenge, Alejandro tells Harold that he has "superior leadership and visionary skills," leading Harold to assume leadership of his team. He demands that they call him "Sensei" and makes an expressive, artistic commercial. However, Chef is unable to understand his commercial and his team loss the challenge. Before the elimination ceremony, Alejandro tells Harold that he still has his honour and adds that women like Leshawna are impressed by men with honor. This prompts Harold to quit the competition before DJ is eliminated. Harold then "stabs" himself with a toy light saber and takes the Drop of Shame, albeit without a parachute, which Chris throws to him after he falls. A deleted scene shows that Harold landed inside a sumo wrestler's loin cloth. '' to Leshawna in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water.]] In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Harold is the first contestant introduced by Geoff despite Blaineley's protests as she wanted to bring in Bridgette. Wanting to bring Bridgette on stage quickly, Blaineley shows a tribute video of Harold during his time on the show though this is limited to him saying one word per scene and the video lasted only a few seconds. Harold demand that Blaineley show the audience another video of him, prompting Blaineley to show another video of him being beaten up by the other campers and animals for giving them trivial knowledge that none of them are interested in. When his feelings towards Leshawna were brought up, Blaineley requested that Harold sing a song with Trent and Justin serving as his backup and Sasquatchanakwa filling in for Cody, teasing a reunion of The Drama Brothers. Harold sings Baby which is dedicated to Leshawna. After the commercial break, Eva reveals that Harold and his band mates were chased out of the aftermath studio by their fans though Harold manages to return while Trent has been kidnapped. In the beginning of Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, Harold and his fellow Drama Brothers play back up for Bridgette and Geoff while they sing Save This Show. Unfortunately, they did not receive much money and among their first donation was from Harold's mother after Harold promises to clean the garage. When Leshawna was introduced, he happily applauds for her. Prior to being eliminated, Leshawna realizes that she was manipulated by Alejandro and apologize to Harold for her rude behavior to which Harold accepts. He and Bridgette serves as Leshawna's dancers while she sang Sisters to express their hatred for Alejandro. In the end, the telethon is a success though Harold is left injured after Izzy destroy the studio. In Aftermath Aftermayhem, Harold and the Drama Brothers help Geoff to humiliate Blaineley by playing back up for him while he sings Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley after she sent Bridgette to Siberia. Later, Harold watch as Leshawna participate the Second Chance Challenge and was devastated when she was easily knocked out by a kangaroo. Wanting to avenge her defeat, Harold jumps into into the ring and challenge the kangaroo himself and is also swiftly defeated with a single punch. When Bridgette returns in Hawaiian Style, Harold calms Bruno by giving him some Kava tea. Like majority of the contestants, Harold choose to support Cody as he is the only left in the competition who isn't evil. He volunteers to compete in the challenge on behalf of Cody, wanting to help him win and also show Leshawna his "mad surfing skills". When he is asked to choose an animal to represent Cody, he chooses a deer, which amuses the other contestant though Harold explains his reasons. In the surfing race down the river, he sings I'm Winning This alongside Courtney and Owen. While he is mostly neck-and-neck with Courtney during the race, he came in second place after the deer eats his let and wins a baby carriage for Cody to use in the final challenge. In the deleted scene, Harold is shown relaxing with Leshawna at the beach alongside other couples. .]] In Hawaiian Punch, Harold continues to support Cody and is disappointed that he loss to Alejandro in the tie-breaker. Seeing that Cody is willing to willing help Heather to defeat Alejandro, Harold is supportive of him and joins him. At the lava river, Harold single-handedly fends off both Lindsay and Courtney until Cody manage to trick Lindsay into leaving. Believing that Heather now has a chance, Harold taunts Courtney only for her to kick him in the groin. Harold cringe in pain but manage to give some support to Heather and tells her not to give up. After the winner is declared, Harold and the rest of the contestants run away from the island as the volcano begin to erupt. He is last seen swimming away from the island with the rest of the contestants. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island .]] In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Harold appears on the yacht with the other veterans. He is seen dancing alongside Leshawna and DJ. Appearances Audition tape : ''View this video for Harold's audition tape. Harold is standing in his room wearing a boy scout uniform. He then goes on to talk about the badges he has earned, such as bass fishing, basketry, model making, rabbit raising and stamp collecting. Harold then says that he has a master badge in compass reading and exhales deeply. He then pulls out his keyboard and starts to play it, but it falls over. The screen then has static and fades to black, ending the video with only Harold's wheezing being heard. Camp TV Like many other characters, Harold was originally included in Total Drama Island's prototype version, Camp TV. He was seen once in the promo, and he was seen with Beth and Cody. He has a small role in the promo when he asks where his ant farm is, only to say "Never mind" once Lindsay is running off and screaming while being covered by the ants. Harold's voice is different, and is like Barney Rubble's from The Flintstones. Interestingly, the fact that he owns an ant farm is carried over into Total Drama Island. Harold's design doesn't differ from his current appearance today. The only differences in his appearance is that his shirt says "Middle Earth Rocks" on it instead of the hamburger picture, his pink undershirt loosely hung out from the bottom of his blue shirt, and he had a pink collar instead of the small green turtle neck that he currently has. Trivia Comparisons *Harold is one of the ten contestants whose full names have been revealed (Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V), the others being Alejandro, Blaineley, Cameron, Cody, Dakota, DJ, Lightning, and MacArthur. *Harold is one of the characters who serve as a "pain magnet" of a particular season, who is injured excessively as part of a running gag. He serves this role in Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. The other characters to do so are Tyler in Total Drama World Tour, Brick in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Scott in Total Drama All-Stars, Max in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, and Dwayne in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. **He has been injured about sixty times, more than any other contestant, making him one of the most unfortunate characters in the show. **He has also been injured on the groin more than any other character, with seven onscreen. This is more shown on various Aftermath videos. *Harold is the third person to vote for themselves, the others being, Gwen, DJ, Dave, and Lindsay. *Harold is one of the eight contestants who have freckles, along with Courtney, Laurie, Leonard, Miles, Rodney, Sanders and Scott. *Harold, along with Chris, Courtney, DJ, and Owen appear in a Cartoon Network parody called "Total Drama Reality." *Harold is the third contestant to quit the show, the first two being DJ and Duncan. *Harold is one out of three characters to have rapped on the show, the others being Ezekiel and Gwen. *Harold is one of the few contestants who are known to be able to play an instrument. In his case, it is the keytar and tuba. The others are Alejandro, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, and Trent. *Harold is one of the few characters to have had his weight revealed, as his Total Drama Online reveals he weighs ninety-eight pounds. The others characters to do so are Owen and Cameron. *Harold is one of two of the original contestants to share a voice actor with a new contestant, the other being DJ. *Harold is one of the few boys on Total Drama to have more than one girl attracted to him. He was in a relationship with Leshawna, and Beth was attracted to him in 2008: A Space Owen. The others are Trent, Justin, Alejandro, Duncan, Mike, and Dave. *Harold is one of only three contestants to compete in the first three seasons to not have an individual cameo appearance in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, the others being Leshawna and Courtney. **However, according to Todd Kauffman, Harold and Leshawna were both originally supposed to make an appearance, but they were cut from the final release. *Harold is one of seven contestants to speak multiple languages, the others being Ezekiel,Crimson,Ennui, Alejandro, Noah, and Sky. *Harold is one of a number of contestants who wear glasses, with the others being Beth, Cameron, Ellody, Mary, Miles, Sam, Scarlett and Tom. *Harold is one of a few characters to have their name referenced in an episode title, the others being Chef Hatchet, Courtney, Chris, Ezekiel, Owen, Scarlett, and Sky. In his case, it is Super Hero-ld. *Harold is one of six characters known to roleplay. The others are Leonard, Noah, Sam, Sierra and Tammy. Competition *Harold has been eliminated back-to-back with Courtney in two seasons. Miscellaneous *Harold's guilty pleasure music includes Devo, Bare Naked Ladies, and Blondie as confirmed by his voice actor. *Harold has three hundred allergies, although the only known ones are crab apples and gummi slugs. **In Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, he mentions to Chef Hatchet that he gets hypoglycemic if he does not get enough sugar daily. *Harold seems to know some form of martial arts, having performed several poses throughout Total Drama Island, although during said season, he appears mostly inept at it. He apparently has some kind of strength at it, though, as shown in Monster Cash (he knocks out Trent with a karate chop). His combat skills are even further improved thanks to training he received from Duncan in Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen where by the end he was capable of knocking out Duncan with a punch, and overwhelming Sasquatchanakwa with kicks to the face. He has also shown proficiency with a few weapons, such as his nunchucks and yo-yos. *Harold has learned several of his skills from camps owned by a man named Steve at various camps, such as Magic Steve's Magical Magic Camp, Picky Steve's Lock Picking Camp, Medieval Steve's Medieval Camp, etc. *When Harold was born, his kidneys were in the wrong place, as his left kidney was where the right one should have been, and vice versa. *It is interesting to note that, in Total Drama Action, Harold has helped vote off all three girls that he has a possible attraction to. *Confirmed on the official Total Drama World Tour website, Harold's favorite skills are all of them. It also hints that he believes in aliens, as he believes that keeping tin foil on one's head keeps them away. *Harold revealed in a confessional that he owns a teapot collection and wears a wizard's cape while playing solitaire. *In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Harold is shown to have a knowledge of Egyptian language, or at least the numbers. *During Before We Die, Harold states that he wants to be a ninja with throwing stars. **Strangely, he said that he is afraid of ninjas in Phobia Factor. *Harold was the first contestant on Total Drama Island to leave with his luggage. *Harold is the only contestant to have some sort of role in every Total Drama Aftermath song. *Harold once stubbed his toe and waited in the Emergency Room for thirteen hours until a doctor finally told him that he wouldn't have to amputate. References *Harold appears to be a parody of Napoleon Dynamite sharing many similarities with him in terms of appearance, personality and interests; such as both of them being considered sci-fi geeks, believing aliens, and knowing how to use nun-chucks. Harold also frequently says phrases like "Idiots" and "Gosh", which are reminiscent of phrases said by Napoleon. *Harold's H-Bomb outfit is very much like Sacha Baron Cohen's Ali G character's. Gallery |-| Overall= File:HaroldInteractive.png|Harold's TDI Interactive picture. Haroldswim.png|Harold in his swimsuit. HaroldTDAPromo.png|Harold's Total Drama Action promo picture. Harold (CNHQ).png|Harold's icon for his Total Drama Action biography. Gwen_bumps_into_Harold.PNG|Gwen bumps into Harold, destroying his Rubix Cube in Monster Cash. Harold_Rubix_Cube.png|Harold playing with his Rubix Cube. Harold_(2).png|Harold fighting. HaroldRunning.png|Harold running. HaroldPijama.png|Harold in his pajamas. Superharold.png|Harold as Captain Alberta in Super Hero-ld. HaroldKiwiPose.png|Harold getting hurt in the kiwis. H-Bomb3.png|Harold as H-Bomb. harold2.png|Harold showing his kung fu skills. 180x180 profile tdwt harold 01.jpg|Harold's icon. HaroldBGE.png|Harold's Best. Game. Ever. icon. Harold.jpg|Harold's Total Drama Island promo picture. 0HaroldTDWTFB.png|Harold's Total Drama World Tour promo picture. Harold rotation.jpg|Harold's rotation sheet. |-| Total Drama Island= HaroldThemeSong.png|Harold practicing kung fu in the opening sequence. WelcomeHarold2.png|Harold arrives to the island. WelcomeLeShawna3.png|Harold calls Leshawna big and loud. WelcomeLeShawna6.png|Harold gives a little grin to Leshawna. HaroldYelledAt.png|Chef yells at Harold. 2Unhappy16.png|Harold jumps off of the cliff with no concern. HaroldOuch.png|Harold makes a bad landing. HeartPalpitationsHaroldS1E3.PNG|Harold suspects he is having heart palpitations in The Big Sleep. Harold-TDI-tdi-as-harold-7380243-453-212.jpg|Harold wakes up to Duncan's prank. HaroldsNewFace.png|Harold has a new face touch. HaroldLeShawnaBall.png|Harold gets hit by Leshawna's ball in Dodgebrawl. HaroldOwenFaceoff.jpg|Harold vs. Owen. Harold dodge.png|Harold's figure skating skills come in handy for the dodgeball challenge. Ball22.png|Harold dodges the dodgeball in slow motion. DJ and Harold.png|DJ and Harold fistbump after finding out they have a talent show in Not Quite Famous. BreathIn.png|Harold attempts to perform an audition for the talent show. Famous35.png|Harold's wicked beat-boxing gives his team the win for the second time in a row. Hugging.png|Bridgette and Courtney hugging Harold after helping his team to win for the second time in a row. ReadyNinjas.png|Harold is ready to take down the ninjas in Phobia Factor. Creek15.png|Harold burns his team's oars for firewood in Up the Creek. Haroldchrispaint.png|Harold and Chris in Paintball Deer Hunter. Harold and trio.png|DJ with Duncan and Geoff, talking to Harold over his disgusting habits in If You Can't Take The Heat... Dorkahontaus.png|DJ intentionally splashes water on Harold. HaroldBridgette.png|Harold successfully catches Bridgette in Who Can You Trust? CourtneyGrossedOut.png|The guys made Harold's underwear into s'mores, which he throws on the ground. Snapshot 2009-02-15 22-44-35.png|Harold grins in satisfaction when he successfully gets revenge on Duncan. XTT-Harold Airborn.png|Harold in midair during the last challenge of X-Treme Torture. HaroldBidsFarewell.png|Harold bids farewell to Total Drama Island. Another romantic moment.jpg|"Give daddy some sugar." - Harold Harold Lamppost.png|Harold after being attacked by Courtney with a lamp post. Special031.PNG|Harold annoys Noah with his "fascinating facts" about beavers. Special023.PNG|As Leshawna passes by, Harold begins flexing his non-existing muscles. Special024.PNG|Harold leaps into Leshawna's arms. Special026.PNG|Harold, with a bottle of pop, talks about how Leshawna and himself will live together. HaroldStealsCase.png|Harold steals the case for Heather in the special. FunnyBone...Gosh!.png|Harold is excited for season two. |-| Total Drama Action= HaroldTDATheme.png|Harold avoids being hit by one of Duncan's seagulls in the theme song. Karate_Chop.png|Harold knock out Trent with a karate chop. Eternity.png|Harold attempts to fight Chef in Alien Resurr-eggtion. Peeking.png|DJ tries to look at Harold's voting device. Harold agrees.png|Harold agrees with Heather's idea. HaroldHelpsHeather.png|Harold helping Heather in Riot On Set. TDA030 071 T1.png|Harold balancing his cards on his "assets" in Beach Blanket Bogus. HaroldHangingOn.png|Harold hangs on to the top of the set... SharkTriestoEatHarold.png|...with a shark trying to eat him just a bit below him in Beach Blanket Bogus. ScaredHarold.png|Chris scares Harold... JumpLeShawna.png|...who jumps into Leshawna's arms. HaroldThreeHundredDiseases.png|Harold states that he has contracted over three hundred known diseases, and cured of nearly all of them. LeshawnaNotHavingAny.png|Harold asks Leshawna why she is not eating any pizza. SaveSomeForDJ.png|He later tells Duncan to save some pizza for DJ. HeatherHaroldAngry.png|Harold is extremely tired due to the all-nighter the next day. WhatIsTheReward.png|Harold asks Chris what the reward is for winning. HaroldAboutToCatch.png|Harold reaches out to catch the piece that Heather throws. DuncanPushesHaroldAway.png|However, he fails as Duncan pushes him aside... DuncanStepsOnHarold.png|...and steps on him as he puts it in. UnluckyHarold.png|Harold gets shocked... HaroldShockedTwice.png|...and shocked again... HaroldGetsHead.png|...but finally manages to find the head of the cadaver. DuncanHaroldPantsHand.png|Duncan pulls down Harold's pants. GoshThatIsSoNotCool.png|"Gosh, that is so not cool!" – Harold LeshawnaPullsDuncanHaroldApart.png|Leshawna pulls Duncan and Harold apart. LeshawnaSupportsHarold.png|Leshanwa supports Harold. HaroldShowsOffKarateMoves.png|Harold shows off his karate moves to Leshawna. LeshawnaPropsesAlliance.png|Leshawna seizes the opportunity to propose an alliance to Harold... HaroldRefusesToWorkWithDuncan.png|...only for Harold to refuse working with Duncan. HesAWorthlessPunkOrMyNameIsntHaroldNorbertCheeverDorisMcGradyV.png|Harold insults Duncan and reveals his name is "Doris"... PleaseDontTellDuncanAboutTheDorisPart.png|...then begs the audience not to tell Duncan about it. QuarantineOwenStat.png|When everyone sees Owen's sore, Harold tells them to quickly quarantine him. HaroldNamesMoreSymptoms.png|Harold begins to list the symptoms of Mortatistical Crumples Disease... HaroldBlindness.png|...but falls victim to one of them himself, gaining temporary blindness. WantMeToTakeYourTemperature.png|Duncan offers to take Harold's temperature. RectalThermometer.png|However, Harold realizes that Duncan is using a rectal thermometer. DuncanBullyHaroldOneFlu.png|Harold tries to fight off Duncan while sick. LeShawnaHaroldWater.png|Leshawna gives Harold some water when he falls sick... HaroldSpitOutWater.png|...but Harold spits it out on her. Haroldadmits.png|Harold finds he is no longer blind. TeapotCollectionAndWizardsRobeWhilePlayingSolitaire.png|Harold reveals his secret teapot collection and the fact that he wears a wizard's robe while playing Solitaire. DJ scares Harold.png|DJ scares Harold in The Sand Witch Project. Haroldnumyoyo.png|Harold demonstrating his Num-Yos Duncan's_drawing_of_harold.png|Harold's bad drawing from Duncan. Haroldinjured.jpg|Harold got injured because of two woolly beavers in One Million Bucks, B.C.. HaroldTeddyBear.png|Harold sleeps with a teddy bear in Million Dollar Babies. Harold scares.jpg|Harold crouches in fear of the building blowing up in Dial M for Merger. HaroldCostume.png|Harold's superhero alias, Captain Alberta. HaroldPrincessSong.png|Harold sings in the confessional in The Princess Pride. HaroldCPRGross.png|Harold gives Chris CPR... StillNoPulse.png|...which ultimately doesn't work. DuncanGrabsDweebs.png|Duncan grabs Harold and Beth and tells them to get a grip. HaroldCringe.png|Harold cringes when Courtney kicks Chris's dead body. TDA046 151 T1.png|Harold tries to find the murderer. HaroldFindsDuncanHair.png|Harold finds one of Duncan's green hairs where Chris's body was. Book_Em.png|Harold directs Lindsay and Beth to handcuff Duncan. HaroldExplains.png|Harold explains his reasoning in the confessional, and plays sound effects on his keyboard. HaroldRockNRollBiopic.png|Harold is excited about the rock and roll challenge. rocknrule1.jpg|Harold electrocuted after the water. Harold_photo.png|Harold's paparazzi photo. CCHOD.jpg|Harold practices martial arts with Duncan. Beth_vs_Harold.jpg|Harold punches Beth (while being controlled by Duncan). HaroldXBeth23.jpg|Harold and Beth's first (and probably last) kiss. Harold_scruffy.png|Harold in 2008: A Space Owen with Scruffy. ASO3.jpg|Harold in the Lame-o-sine. Japenese_game_shows.png|Harold's plan to decide who wins Total Drama Action. Dramabrotherscover.PNG|The Drama Brothers are on a magazine. HaroldTellAllBook.png|Harold has written a tell-all book about himself. Manhunt59.png|"H-Bomb" arrives at the Gemmie Awards, but gets hit with a copy of his autobiography. |-| Total Drama World Tour= HaroldTDWTTheme.png|Harold is hit with a kayak row in the opening theme. HaroldTDWTEp1.png|Harold arrives and talks about aerophobia. WLAE006.png|Harold demonstrates to his team what he's able to do with a stick. RT-7.png|Harold suggests bopping the crocodile on the nose in Rowin' Time. Harold mad at Zeke.PNG|Harold voices his anger at Ezekiel during their team's first elimination ceremony. WLAE28.png|Harold votes off Ezekiel in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. DJ Harold talk Alejandro.png|Harold and DJ talk about Leshawna's interest in Alejandro. CART1012051000004974_007_640x360.png|''"Be a ninja with throwing stars!"'' - Before We Die CART1012051000004974 008 640x360.jpg|Harold gets yelled at by Leshawna after he had causes everyone to fall out of a plane. Tylerharoldhifive.png|Harold and Tyler both love Japanese game shows. NeedGoodLeadership.PNG|Alejandro giving Harold a pep talk. SuperCrazyHappy019.PNG|Harold performs in his team's commercial. HaroldCandyFishTail.png|Harold is licking Chef's candy in his team's commercial. SuperCrazyHappy026.PNG|Harold votes in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan. Alejandro and Harold.png|Alejandro persuades Harold to eliminate himself to impress Leshawna. SuperCrazyHappy028.PNG|Harold quits Total Drama World Tour. HaroldLandInJapan.png|Harold, after he landed in Japan. HaroldShovedIntoStage.PNG|Harold is shoved onto the stage in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water. HaroldGetsPunchedByJustin.PNG|Harold gets punched by Justin, after annoying him. HaroldMoose.png|Harold gets attacked by a moose. SortEmOut.PNG|Harold is seen dancing in Sisters. Episode70-3.png|Harold performing back-up during Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley. BoxingHarold.png|Harold prepares to fight a kangaroo in Aftermath Aftermayhem. Rapharoldhstyle.png|Harold rapping about Cody in Who You Gonna Root For?. See also